


The world of tomorrow

by smaragdbird



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-31
Updated: 2009-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-05 13:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaise and Draco after the war. Does pointly ignore book seven</p>
            </blockquote>





	The world of tomorrow

When Draco climbed up the steps to his flat , he felt unbelievable exhausted. His mind was a blank place, his muscles were sore and protested against every movement. All he wanted to do was crawl into his bed and shut out the one and only word that echoed through his mind:

Over.

Over with a capital O because it was a big and important over. An over that all the world had waited to hear. An over that made all people very happy.

The sentence of the century. For most people not for him. He didn't care right now. Maybe tomorrow, maybe he would care tomorrow and rejoice with the rest of the world.

Today he wanted to forget.

'Hey.' Said a voice behind him when Draco put the key into the lock. He turned around and saw Blaise sitting on the stairs. Handsome Blaise with his glowing eyes and incredibly long lashes. He had a filled bag next to him.

To Draco Blaise looked like an angel who came to sooth the damned with his presence deep down in hell. Unharmed, pure, beautiful. For Draco Blaise was the world of yesterday and the world of tomorrow. Anything but today. And yet he was here today, on the stairs in the house where his flat lay , smiling , offering.

'I knew you would have nothing in your fridge and I thought…'He shrugged towards the bag.

'Of course. Come in.' Blaise followed him into his flat. It was small but for the man Draco was now it was more than enough.

Blaise took his hand and led him to the kitchen where they unpacked the bag together. They said nothing until Blaise pulled out some vegetables and a package of noodles and asked:

'Do you want chicken-soup?'  
Something broke inside him. Draco moved slowly, he took Blaise's hand and slowly wrapped it around his. Tears dwelled up and he hid his face in the hollow of Blaise neck.

This domestic question had been so out of today, out of everything. After what happened in the past, were it only three weeks?, you don't just go home and have chicken-soup with your lover. Not in the world of today, he was absolutely sure of that.

Then he pulled back and wiped the few spilled tears away with the sleeve of his shirt. Blaise said nothing , only gave him a smile that wavered not the slightest bit. Draco couldn't think of a time where they had been this close, where they had communicated without words. In the world of yesterday they had been too tied up in to many , too tight strings. He thought he still rubbed his wrist from time to time where the string named 'Lucius' had ate into his flesh, leaving blood and destruction and on the other wrist he imagined a thick bandage because underneath it his skin and muscles and veins are cut away with shallow paper cuts, so that one can see the bone glimmering, white and morbid. On this wrist the string had worn the name 'Narcissa'.

When he saw Blaise's smile now he noticed for the first time that he's not the only one who can see the wounds of the world of yesterday.

In the world of today there are no strings anymore. Strings are not stable enough for the fire's that are burning everything and everyone to ashes.

'Draco?' Blaise's voice and the brush of his fingers against Draco's are breaking him free from the dark places in his mind and remind him that the world of today is nearly over since today.   
'Are you seeing it, too? Do you see the world of tomorrow being born in the ashes like a phoenix?' Draco asked suddenly, afraid that he only imagined this and that everything is a dream and when he wakes up he will be back in his web of painful strings.

'We will build it. It's nothing you can give birth to.' Blaise said and kissed Draco softly on the mouth. He drew back a bit and then whispered:

''It's build with love and faith and hope. Do you have faith and hope and do you love?'

No one has ever asked Draco whether he loved or not. He can't answer that question because he never thought about love and hop and faith. They had been not part of his web of strings because that web had only contained pain and hate and emptiness. But he laid his hand over Blaise heart and it's beating and Draco thought that the meaning this mixture of sound and feeling had to him was love.


End file.
